To be a master
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Molly Hale competes in the Indigo League while overcoming self-doubt and worries. Third installment of my "Other Tales" series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all I am proud to present my next Pokemon work featuring Molly Hale as she competes in the Indigo League. You'll notice that I gave Molly three of the Pokemon the Unknown gave her in the third movie because she was familiar with them plus one more from Johto and three First Generation Pokemon from various types to add some diversity. This is seven years after the series so Molly looks like her preteen version when she battled Misty in the movie. Speaking of our three heroes, they will be present in this story with Ash serving as a sensei to Molly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a sunny morning in Pallet Town when Molly Hale woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she found Teddiursa lying next to her.

"Good morning." said Molly.

"Good morning." replied Teddiursa, "My, big day today."

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous." admitted Molly.

"You did well in the Johto League." noted Teddiursa.

"Top 32 was good. Of course, I want win the whole thing this time." said Molly as the two headed down stairs.

"Well, you've been training from Ash. I'm sure that will be very helpful." said Teddiursa.

"That's true. Ash is a really good trainer and I know with his training I'll do well." said Molly as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "_At least, I hope so._"

"Hello you two. I hope your hungry." said a familiar face from the stove.

"When did you get here Brock?" asked Molly as she and Teddiursa sat at the table.

"I came here earlier this morning. I came to cheer you own in the Indigo League." answered Brock.

"Hey Molly Dolly." said Tracey as he, Ash and Misty entered the kitchen.

"Morning guys." said Molly and Teddiursa.

"I'm just wish I could go with guys to the Indigo Plateau." said Tracey.

"You will be watching right?" asked Molly.

"Of course. Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, your father, Gary and I will be watching at the the lab." answered Tracey.

"Let's just hope you do better than Ash." teased Misty.

"Hey! I did very well for my first league conference!" cried Ash.

"I know." replied Misty, who then kissed him.

"Don't worry Molly, I know you'll be great." reassured Ash.

* * *

Molly at her breakfast then changed and headed outside to do some final training with her Pokemon. Her usual team aside from Teddiursa was Flaafy, Phanpy, Ponyta and Cloyster. She would switch the last position in her team between Lickitung and Bellossom.

"Okay everyone. The opening ceremony is later tonight and we're heading to the Indigo Plateau this afternoon so time for some final training." explained Molly.

"Right." replied her Pokemon.

"Let's go." said Molly as her Pokemon followed her.

"It's been quite the adventure huh?" asked Flaafy as they reached the field where they'd been training.

"You can say that again." answered Lickitung with a laugh.

"We've had some tough battles." noted Molly.

"Yeah, Lt. Surge was really difficult." said Ponyta.

"He didn't seem to take someone here to serious." said Cloyster with a chuckle.

"That guys a blowhard." huffed Flaafy.

"It's a good thing we had Phanpy to counter his electric Pokemon." said Bellossom.

"Yeah. He wasn't so tough when Raichu was knocked out." said Flaafy smiling.

"You're welcome." replied Phanpy.

"Don't forget he also did a lot against Blaine." noted Molly, "Good thing Ash gave us the heads up on Blaine and his riddles."

"I still think Janine was a very hard trainer to defeat." said Lickitung.

"She takes after her father. Considering he's an Elite Four." replied Molly.

"I did struggled against Golbat and Arbok." admitted Lickitung, "Before Venomoth finished me off."

"Good thing Bellossom was able to take out Venomoth to earn us the Soul Badge." said Ponyta.

"One thing we can all agree on is that Sabrina was the hardest trainer we faced in Kanto." said Teddiursa.

"The only gym leader in Kanto we faced twice and the first gym leader we faced twice since Whitney." said Cloyster to shutters.

"That Mr. Mime was a just a pain and the Hypno was difficult but, it was her Kadabra that did us in." said Flaafy remembering the beating he took from Kadabra.

"At least Sabrina didn't turn us into dolls like she did to Brock and Misty." said Molly, "We can thank Ash for that as well."

"I was surprised how difficult Erika was." said Bellossom.

"At least she liked you." replied Teddiursa.

"I'm just glad we had Ponyta is on our team against Erika." said Phanpy.

"Hey, her Pokemon still gave me a hard time." replied Ponyta.

"_I hope we can do as well in the Indigo League._" said Molly to herself worried.

* * *

Molly and her Pokemon spent the rest of the afternoon training. Meanwhile, the others set up a surprise for her when she returned. When Molly and her Pokemon returned to the Ketchum residence later that afternoon, they were surprised by what they found.

"Surprise!" cried everyone jumping out.

"What's this?" asked Molly.

"It's a party before you leave." answered Misty.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"Honey, I just want to tell you your mother and I are both very proud of how you've done and no matter how do you we'll always be proud of you." said Professor Hale.

"Thanks papa." said Molly happily.

"Your mother, David and Schuyler will be watching at home." noted Professor Hale.

"I'm going to make them proud." said Molly determined, "_I hope._"

* * *

The party went on for a while with a nervous Molly putting on a brave face. Once it ended, Molly put her Pokemon in their balls and headed off to the Indigo Plateau.

"I bet you're really excited." said Ash happily.

"Yes." replied Molly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a good trainer." said Brock.

"She trained under Ash so that could be her undoing." scoffed Misty.

"She'll do fine!" snapped Ash.

"I love our flirty fights." sighed Misty.

"We'll always be like that." agreed Ash.

"Hey guys, this is the place where we first met Otoshi." noted Brock.

"Who is he?" asked Ash.

"A friend of us who we helped get his badges back from Team Rocket. He competed in the Indigo League as well." answered Ash.

"He did better than Ash but, he was knocked out the same round by another friend of ours named AJ who once went one-hundred wins without a lose." added Misty.

"Unfortunately, AJ was knocked out the very next round." finished Brock.

"Oh I see." replied Molly.

"Yup. We have tons of friends from our journeys and many of them have done great things." said Ash.

"Speaking of, Cherry is getting some psychic award in Goldenrod City." noted Brock.

"She's a friend we met our journey through Johto. She loves in Len Town which uses psychic Pokemon to protect against Ghost types." explained Misty.

"But, Ghost types are strong to Psychic Types." pointed out Molly.

"True. Though some are mixed types." said Ash.

"I'm just grateful Sabrina took Cherry under her wing. She's easily one of the greatest psychics alive and was a great mentor." said Brock.

"You know Sabrina." said Molly amazed.

"I helped her break free of her obsession with her psychic powers. We're still friends with her and her girlfriend Erika Nakagawa of Celadon City." explained Ash.

"I never knew you had so many incredible talented people." said Molly.

"Of course." shrugged Ash matter-of-fact.

"It happens." added Brock.

"Man, Ash has saved the world." noted Misty.

"That's a lot to measure up to." said Molly concerned.

The four continued to travel and eventually reached the Indigo Plateau. Once there, they headed to the main building so Molly could register.

"Hello miss. Are you here to register?" asked the female receptionist.

"Yes I am." answered Molly.

"All right. I need your Pokedex." replied the receptionist.

"Here you go." said Molly, handing her the Pokedex.

"This should be quick." said the receptionist who punched in a few keys on her keyboard, "You're all set Miss Hale. You're first field will be the Ice Field."

"Ice Field." said Molly confused.

"The Indigo League is split into four preliminary fields." explained Brock as they headed outside.

"Ice Field was my third. It was pretty easy at first but, I ran into some trouble near the end before pulling out a victor." added Ash.

"Then I'll need to get ready." said Molly got outside.

"Hey, Molly. Are you going to run with the torch?" asked Molly.

"I'd love to." answered Molly.

"You can only have one Pokemon with you while you run." noted Ash.

"I'll run with Teddiursa." said Molly as they four headed toward the Pokemon League Village.

"Man, this brings back memories." said Ash full of nostalgia.

"Yeah. It's gonna suck when Molly surpasses you." said Misty.

"Hey. I helped Molly train so I will be fine if she surpasses me. Hell, I hope so." replied Ash.

"_Do better than Ash._" said Molly to herself.

"Here we are." said Brock once they reached their cabin.

"It's the same cabin we stayed in when Ash was competing in the Indigo League." noted Misty, "Pretty ironic huh?"

"Just proof that Molly is destined to do great." replied Ash grinning.

"You bet." said Molly through a fake smile.

* * *

Molly unpacked and left to take part in the torch running. She was glad to have some time to think as she waited for the torch to come. However, Teddiursa had noticed how she was acting and once they began running he decided to speak up.

"Molly, what's wrong?" asked Teddiursa.

"Nothing." answered Molly.

"Please, don't give me that. I know something is wrong." replied Teddiursa.

"It's just...I'm not sure how well I can do." said Molly.

"What do you mean?" asked Teddiursa.

"I don't know if I'm good enough." answered Molly.

"That's crazy. You're a great trainer." replied Teddiursa.

"Yeah but, this is the Indigo League and I have to fill a big role." said Molly.

"You don't have follow the footsteps of anybody else." said Teddiursa.

"I do. I need to follow Ash's footsteps." replied Molly.

"Nobody is saying you need to follow Ash's footsteps." said Teddiursa.

"You heard Ash and the others. Talking about well he's done, all the incredible people he knows and how great I will do." said Molly.

"That's not true. Your father said himself he'll be happy no matter how you do." noted Teddiursa as they climbed the stairs to the top of the stadium.

"That's true." noted Molly.

"Just do your best and you'll be fine." said Teddiursa as they reached the top.

Molly passed the torch to President Charles Goodshow. President Goodshow took the torch and lit the flame then gave a speech to the trainers.

* * *

Molly kept thinking about what Teddiursa had said. As night came, Molly found herself unable to sleep tossing and turning in her bed. Molly then got out of her bed and decided to go for a walk eventually entering the Indigo Stadium. While taking it in, somebody came up behind here.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd get here." answered Molly.

"It's pretty amazing. I came here the night before my first match in the Indigo League." noted Ash.

"That's pretty funny." said Molly.

"Yeah. But, then again, maybe I have made these comparisons too much." said Ash.

"Huh." replied Molly confused.

"Teddiursa talked to us after the opening ceremony. The three of us realized we were put too much pressure on you with out knowing it. We're sorry." explained Ash.

"Thank you." said Molly.

"Don't feel like you have to follow in my footsteps or the footsteps of anyone. You're a great trainer and you will do great. I know it." said Ash.

"Ash...I'm ready." replied Molly.

A/N: There is chapter one of my story and I hope you liked it. Now that Molly has overcome her confidence issues she's ready to compete in the Indigo League. Next time, Molly prepares and has her first battle on the Ice Field. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with my next chapter of "To be a master". This chapter will feature Molly in her first Indigo League battle on the Ice Field.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly was anxious as she awoke in the early morning. Today was her first battle in the Indigo League and while confident, she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Are you ready?" asked Teddiursa.

"As ready as I will ever be." answered Molly.

"That's perfect." said Ash standing in the doorway.

"I didn't see you there." noted Molly.

"I just arrived." replied Ash.

"Ash, I'm ready." said Molly.

"I hope you're anxious." said Ash.

"Yes I do." confessed Molly.

"That's good." stated Ash.

"Why?" asked Molly confused.

"Anxiety can bring out the best in you and make you focus better." answered Ash.

"Can I assume this is from personal experience." replied Molly.

"Yeah." said Ash.

"Let's go." said Molly getting out of her bed.

"Yeah." agreed Teddiursa.

"Molly, I'll be with you. You're do awesome." said Ash.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

* * *

Ash, Molly and Teddiursa headed to the kitchen and eat their breakfast. Once they finished, the three of them along with Pikachu, Misty, Togetic and Brock gathered around the table to talk strategy.

"All right Molly, let's start with the Pokemon you have with you." began Brock.

"Beside Teddiursa; I have Flaafy, Phanpy, Ponyta, Cloyster and Lickitung. I left Bellossom with papa." stated Molly.

"Since this is the the Ice Field; Cloyster is probably your best choice to go with." said Misty.

"I'd also use Ponyta if I were you. It'd give you an advantage to have a fire type Pokemon with you." said Ash.

"That happened to Ash." noted Brock.

"That's really smart." said Molly.

"You have three Pokemon with you so you have one more." said Brock.

"I'll probably use Teddiursa." replied Molly.

"Sounds good to me." said Misty.

"Now, I've taken the liberty of researching the person you'll be facing." noted Ash.

"That's so nice of you." said Molly.

"No problem. Now, you're opponent is Natasha Snow. She's twelve and from what I can tell Dewgong is the only ice type Pokemon in her party. Most of her party are grass and normal." explained Ash.

"That means Molly has a distinct advantage." said Brock confident.

"Oh good." sighed Molly.

"You'll do great Molly. We'll be there with you and I will be right by your side." said Teddiursa.

"Thank you all." replied Molly.

"No problem Molly." said Ash.

* * *

Molly and the others headed to the Ice Field for the battle. Misty and Brock wished her good luck again then headed to the stands to watch her. Ash stood by her side. This is when Molly got her first look at Natasha, she was taller than Molly and head dark brunette hair as well as hazel eyes.

"Here we go Molly." said Ash.

"I'm ready." replied Molly taking a deep breath.

("_All right everyone we're in for a real treat today with our first battle on the Ice Field. The talented Natasha Snow battles first timer Molly Hale._") said the announcer.

"This will be too easy." sneered Natasha.

"You can do this." said Ash sitting down nearby.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Go Golduck!" cried Natasha

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly.

"Use you Water Pulse!" ordered Natasha.

"Cloyster, close your shell!" ordered Molly and it obeyed.

("_Wow! The hard shell of Cloyster has rendered Water Pulse totally useless! Natasha needs to find a way to break through the shell of Cloyster if she hopes to advance!_") cried the announcer.

"Golduck, use Fury Swipes!" ordered Natasha to which it obeyed.

"Cloyster, use Clamp!" ordered Molly.

As Golduck attacked, Cloyster got ready. When Golduck swiped at Cloyster the Bivalve Pokemon clamped down trapping the right hand of Golduck.

"Good work Molly!" exclaimed Ash.

"Cloyster, use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

The Bivalve Pokemon fired it's Water Gun hitting Golduck at point blank range. The Duck Pokemon was sent flying back into a glacier on the field.

"Way to go Molly!" cried Misty.

"That could be it." added Brock happily.

The referee headed over to see if Golduck could get back up. After a few seconds, Golduck slowly got up to his feet. However, he was clearly hurting and breathing heavily.

"Molly finish him off!" yelled Ash.

"I'm not going to give you the chance." said Natasha, "Golduck, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Right." replied Golduck who obeyed.

"Cloyster, use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

As Golduck closed in, Cloyster fired and nailed Golduck with a direct hit. The unconscious Golduck landed hard on the field.

"Golduck is unable to battle, the victory goes to Cloyster!" declared the referee.

"We did it!" cried Molly and Teddiursa.

"Nice work Molly." said Ash.

"Go Dewgong!" cried Natasha releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Dewgong, use Horn Drill!" ordered Natasha.

"Cloyster, dodge and use Water Gun!" ordered Cloyster.

As Dewgong moved in, Cloyster dodged and hit Dewgong with a Water Gun. Dewgong hit the ground but, then quickly got up.

"Dewgong, use Aurora Beam!" ordered Natasha.

"Cloyster, do the same!" ordered Molly.

The two Pokemon obeyed and fired their attacks. The Aurora Beams collided and cause an explosion. Once the smoke settled down, it was obvious both Pokemon were hurt.

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Dewgong, dodge and use Horn Drill!" ordered Natasha.

Dewgong managed to dodge the Ice Beam and attacked. Dewgong closed in with it's Horn Drill.

"Cloyster, use Aurora Beam!" cried Molly.

As Dewgong closed in, Cloyster fired it's Aurora Beam. The beam hit Dewgong and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Dewgong is unable to continue. The victory goes to Cloyster." declared the referee.

"Way to go Molly. You just have one more Pokemon left to face." said Ash.

"Go Jynx!" cried Natasha.

"Dammit!" snapped Ash upset he didn't know about Jynx.

"Cloyster, use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

"Jynx, use Confusion!" ordered Natasha.

Cloyster aimed it's Water Gun but, before it could fire Cloyster was hit with confusion. The now confused Cloyster was unable to move.

"Jynx, use Ice Punch!" ordered Natasha.

Jynx followed suit and punched Cloyster freezing it. The referee headed over to check on Cloyster.

"Cloyster is unable to battle. The victory goes to Jynx." declared the referee.

"Cloyster return." said Molly recalling her Pokemon.

"Molly, let me go." said Teddiursa.

"Are you sure?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered Teddiursa who jumped onto the field.

"Brock, do you think that's a good idea?"asked Misty concerned.

"I'm not sure." answered Brock unsure.

"Begin!" called the referee.

"Teddiursa, use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Jynx, dodge and use Confusion!" ordered Natasha.

Teddiursa fired it's Swift but, Jynx managed to dodge. Jynx then attacked and left Teddiursa confused.

"Take out that Teddiursa with Ice Punch." ordered Natasha smugly.

"Right." said Jynx who punched Teddiursa.

"No!" cried Molly.

"I-won't-give-up." said Teddiursa standing back up.

"Way to go!" called Ash.

"Teddiursa, use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

"Right." replied Teddiursa who managed to connect with Jynx.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Lovely Kiss!" ordered Natasha.

Teddiursa fired it's Hyper Beam but, Jynx managed dodge the attack. Jynx quickly countered with a Lovely Kiss that hit Teddiursa that left it sleeping.

"Finish it off with Sheer Cold." said Natasha coldly.

Jynx fired it's attack and hit Teddiursa. The Little Bear Pokemon was frozen and knocked out cold.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle. The victory goes to Jynx." declared the referee.

"Return." said Molly recalling her Pokemon.

"Be careful Molly! Think about your next choice!" called Ash.

("_The tables have turned as Natasha is now only one victory away from snatching victory away from the jaws of defeat._") said the announcer.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Molly.

"Good choice." said Misty.

"Yes but, don't forget that Jynx is also a Psychic Type." noted Brock.

"Begin." declared the referee.

"Jynx, use Confusion!" declared Ponyta who managed to avoid the attack.

"Good work Molly!" called Ash.

"Ponyta, use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

"Don't!" cried Ash.

As Molly looked back to ask why, she found out why. The ice began to melt leaving Ponyta in a bad way. Ponyta stopped it's attack while leaving it's self a target.

"Jynx, use Sheer Cold!" ordered Natasha.

"Use Agility to dodge!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and used Agility. Luckily for Molly, it managed to avoid the attack. Natasha became visible angered by this.

"Jynx, use Ice Punch!" ordered Natasha.

"Ponyta, use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Jynx obeyed it's order and attacked. However, being a medium range attack, Flamethrower connected before Ice Punch could. Jynx was set on fire by the attack and ran around to put out the flame. Jynx managed to put out the fire but, was left dizzy.

"Ponyta, use Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

Molly's Ponyta obeyed and attacked Jynx. The Fire Spin surrounded Jynx and engulfed it in a tornado of fire. When it ended, Jynx was left crisp.

"Jynx is unable to battle. The victory goes Ponyta and the battle goes to Molly Hale!" declared the referee.

"We did it!" cried Molly.

("_What a huge victory for Molly Hale._") said the announcer.

"Way to go Molly!" called Misty.

"You were great!" added Brock.

"Congratulations Molly. You earned this." said Ash as he watched Molly celebrate.

A/N: Well there was the first battle and a victory for Molly. The majority of chapters will feature battles with the next chapter on the Grass Field. Please review.


End file.
